Inevitable chances
by gyl12
Summary: My Gail and Holly's budding relationship after 4x13.. I just can't get them out of my head, and I have been creating scenes and scenarios of them. Finally, had the chance to type it out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Gail found herself staring at her side of the car window. She eyed the apartment where she and her 2 "goofballs" are staying. She stared at it more pondering if it would really be a good idea to stay there tonight. Add up the feeling of trying to figure out if she has lost the energy to move or she just wants to stay in this warm space her company has created for her a little bit longer. She then shifted her gaze to the woman beside her. She stared at her, intently with warmth in her eyes. The pair of brown eyes responded the same way.

"Have some rest Gail" she finally spoke after a few seconds.

"Yeah, you too…" she reached out for the door then stopped.

"Thanks so much Holly. It really means a lot to me… you being there."

"Will always be my pleasure Gail." She smiled, her brand of smile that does things to Gail's stomach.

She then realized that her company has left the car, seconds later appearing on her side, opening the door for her.

They walked towards the door. Gail knew no one was home yet because Dov has decided to stay in the hospital and Chris agreed to do a double shift because of the lack of officers. She would have done the same thing but Frank didn't let her. Usually, it would piss her off but she looked at the already more than familiar person sitting next to her and for the first time in awhile, she felt she really wants to cut some slack. It was Fank's decision anyway and she wouldn't really mind spending the rest of the evening with her new "friend".

Which brought her to the realization…

"Hey, would you mind if I stayed over at your place?" she asked the warm body beside her as they reach the door.

Holly, if she was shocked with the question tried not to show it.

"Uhm, well I wouldn't really mind" she said with her crooked smile on her lips.

Gail suddenly felt ashamed and withdrew. She already bothered Holly enough for the day. That was enough.

"Actually, I'll just stay here" she turned her back to Holly and searched for her keys.

"Are you sure? I can make an awesome hot chocolate- with marshmallows on top. It will keep us warm, we can relax, I have an awesome couch, I actually have the movie 'A walk to remember'-in blue ray in my player and if you want to eventually sleep then my comfy comfy bed will be there to welcome you, and…"

Even from behind her shoulders, she can feel the warmth of the brunette's voice.

Gail smiled, ignoring the details of the list of things Holly has said. This means that Holly indeed wanted her to stay over and that is enough to get back on it again. She suddenly turns around to face her.

"Will there be fleece and blankets on top of it?" she tried to sound really curious in almost tone of mockery.

Holly laughed. This thing with the fleece is never going to end, she thought.

"I have learned the art of keeping myself warm even without the fleece, especially when I have a special company" she fought the urge to wink, and just smiled.

Gail got the flirtatious hint that led her to trying to control her stomach's flip-flops. She sighed. It was a good sigh though, accompanied with a smile.

She is exhausted but when she thought about being with the company of the person standing right in front of her, it hit her hard that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with this person she is now growing to really like-well, more than like.

"Okay" she finally gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gail had been swiveling her roller chair for about forever since she came to work. She was asked to fill up some paper works and Nash has asked her for her statement about one of their recent cases. It only took 30 minutes for her thoughts to wander off to Holly. She can't help it. When these "Holly thoughts" started to haunt her (in a good way, she finally admits) she kept kicking herself and telling herself 'what the hell Gail? Stop it!' But she then grew tired of doing this as it was already obviously futile.

SHE WAS WAY INTO HER ALREADY.

Well it didn't really bothered Gail because she keeps telling herself that maybe she just found just the right person to be around with, someone who gets back at her snarky comments with a witty snarky comment as well (she found herself actually amazed with how Holly can keep up with her), someone who is so damn smart but never made her feel stupid because of that (unless Gail is the one to decide it is so stupid of her), someone who would just know when is when and what is what with Gail, someone that is Holly.

She wandered into her Holly thoughts again and thought back on that two weeks ago in Holly's apartment. She remembered how thankful she was that she had asked Holly if she could stay. The hot choco, the couch, the movie (although she found it so cheezy at first-she never really liked that movie), and of course Holly were all a winner. Grin started overcoming Gail's face when she remembered Holly tearing up in the scene where Jamie and Landon made up after Jamie had decided to kick him momentarily from her life as she caught a glimpse of the brunette sitting just beside her on the couch.

"Are you crying?!" Gail asked really amused while controlling her laughter.

"NO…" denied Holly trying to wipe her eyes subtly.

Gail snorted. She couldn't help it. She found it really endearing though.

"SHUT UP PECK" Holly scowled at Gail pretending to be serious but her sideways smile gave away that she wasn't.

At the end of the movie Gail caught Holly wiping tears from her eyes again.

"Seriously? touchy touchy Dr. Nerd Stewart?" she stared at Holly, the feeling of teasing her was washed away by the feeling of actually comforting her instead.

"What can I do? Hopeless romantic nerd here" Holly pointed her thumbs on herself.

Gail started laughing.

"As much as I love these romantic chick flicks, I think we should try some gory or horror movies next time, see if you can cry on that.

Holly stood up all of a sudden, picking up the used-too-be-filled bowl of popcorn and each of their empty mugs and walked to the kitchen with heavy footsteps implying that she was hurt or offended.

"Fine" she said on her way.

Gail followed her and gave her a teasing smile.

Holly placed the items she was crying in her sink and stared back at Gail with a serious expression.

Gail continuously held the grin on her face. She knows Holly is just playing.

"But you got to admit that there were some moments in the movie when you thought 'geez, this is really tugging on my heart' kind of thing" she bursts out, landing her right hand on top of her chest.

Gail shifted her stance leaning on to the island top in the middle of Holly's kitchen.

"To be honest, I was distracted." Gail confessed.

By this, Holly changed her tone. It became suddenly worrying and caring.

"Why? What was bothering you?" she took a couple of steps towards Gail.

This is one of the things she is beginning to love about Holly. The moment Holly sensed that there is the possibility that there is something wrong with Gail, she can swiftly change from angry, annoyed or whatever state of mind she is into and just focus on the mere possibility that Gail is not okay. It touches her heart in so many ways.

"You, us…" Gail said silently.

She was surprised on the transparency she is showing. She is not usually like this-she is not like this.

There was something in Holly's eyes that showed she understood what Gail was talking about, therefor not a need for further explanation from her.

When Holly didn't say a word, she continued.

"Usually I would brush things off you know. I would just pretend nothing happened. Worst case, I would run, run as far away believing that things might just fizzle out and it will all be back to normal again. But now, I don't want to do that Holly. And I think we both know that this-whatever it is between us has crossed the 'friendship' boundary" Gail finished short of breath after saying all those words. She wonders how Holly does it.

Holly was just there staring at Gail speechless, although obvious that she was trying to find words.

Good, because Gail has more to say.

"You kissed me, I kissed you… although mine was a bit more intense…" she looked up at Holly finding her with the same timid smile they both have as they recall the kiss in the interrogation room.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, or maybe trying to ask is what are we?" Gail is trying to shove the tension building up in her. It is one thing that she is expressing her feelings now but it is another that she is actually ready to deal with them- even if it scares the hell out of her.

Holly, still seemingly trying to find words to spit out moved closer to Gail.

"Well…" she whispered.

She knew she was as nervous as Gail. Holly needs to be careful. They are in this very fragile state that in just one move, it could all be ruined and that is the last thing she wanted to happen.

Gail waited for Holly's words.

Holly looked in Gail's blue eyes taking note on how beautiful they are that anyone could get lost in them.

Holly took in a breath.

"It really depends on you Gail. What do you want _us_ to be? 'Coz you know, I can be your geeky forensic pathologist next door, or your friend friend in the good and the bad days or your… girlfriend-lover…"Holly paused for a violent reaction, when none was given she continued.

"… I don't know Gail it's up to you." She finished.

"That is so fucked up Holly" Gail retorted.

When Holly's frightened expression registered on her face Gail softened a bit.

"I mean, is it just what _I_ want? How about what _you_ want? I want to stop being the person responsible for the resentment from the other end of the relationship because it was only _my_ feelings I've considered."

Gail was surprised. These are all new to her but these feelings are what she is feeling right now and she has discovered that with Holly, she can be totally honest about them.

Again, the understanding from Holly set her expression. She nodded.

"Okay, well…" she took a seat from one of her tall island chairs. Gail did the same.

"If it was really up to me, I would really want us to get to know each other more. Hang out more often share stories of each other, you know, just get more comfortable. And I wouldn't deny my attraction to you any longer Gail coz it is really showing anyways, and I… I like you Gail… so there… I think acknowledging our feelings is a good first step, that there is infact 'something' between us and that is a very good fundamental. By then, we see how it goes? We don't really need to label anything at the moment."

There was silence after that.

Gail found herself relieved with what Holly said. Something about that made Gail feel that there will be no need to run, because whatever they will have in the future is something that wasn't forced or assumed (that from experience, are the causes of her running away).

Gail's turn to nod, "That is what I want too."

They both released their breaths realizing they were both holding them.

"So.." Holly grabbed Gail's hand gently while moving in front of her.

"What you might want to do for now officer is to get some rest, recharge and have a good morning the next day because I believe that no matter what and no matter what we are, we are and will always be alright-or at least, we will find ways to be." She smiled.

She let go of Gail's hand and brought both of her hands on Gail's shoulder brushing it gently from the top to bottom until her hands met Gail's, finally squeezing It gently.

This woman, Gail thought is just so amazing she could tear up then and there because of everything she has said and done.

She was indeed tearing up.

"Always?" Gail asked.

"Always." Holly replied as she wiped the tears that manage to escape from Gail's eyes.

They both then understood that they don't want to hurt each other, and they actually will work things out between them. This is actually more that what they could ask for considering the situation. And that is enough-for now at least.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, here we have our touchy touchy officer Peck!" Holly exclaimed, somewhat mimicking a host on one of those tv game shows.

She nudged Holly, not too strong to hurt her but enough to stop her from her teasing.

"Damn you Stewart I'm going to bed!"

Gail made her way to Holly's bedroom. She already knew where it was as she got herself changed out from her uniform to some comfortable pyjamas Holly has lent her before they started the movie.

"Your bed now officer?!" Holly shouted.

She heard the bedroom door shut.

Holly recalled the moment that just happened. She thought they are both satisfied on how it turned out now. There is no need to rush for anything. They both need time to figure things out. After all, Gail hasn't been with a woman. She wants to give Gail time for her to realize if she is really up for it, because if she isn't and wants to leave, then she'll let her go, no matter how it breaks her at the end.

What is important to Holly right now is that Gail, this person that she has already cared about is okay. She decides she is prepared to do anything just to keep it that way.

She heard footsteps coming out of her room, suddenly the blonde woman emerging with some sheets.

Boy she can really be so ahead of things sometimes.

"I decided I would be friends with your couch Dr. Nerd" she said as she struggles to keep the sheets and pillows in her hands.

Holly then sprinted to the couch and Gail did the same thing the moment she saw Holly.

Holly reached the couch first occupying the whole thing.

"Uh-uh, I will be with my couch tonight officer, no buts. Go back inside the room and sleep" she instructed.

"You're not the boss of me Nerd" she countered.

"Oh nerd only now eh? Where's the doctor? I'm quiet particular with tha…"

Before she finished her sentence she was hit by a pillow on her face.

"Shut up Stewart and get out of my zone!" Gail exclaimed while laughing.

Holly was stopped with shock for a bit, but swiftly grabbed another pillow hitting Gail square on the face as well. They laughed as they continue their pillow battle royale.

"Peck, I need you to come with me" a voice suddenly plucked her up from the past she had visited. She needed to reorient herself before she can reply. Oh, yeah, she is at work in 15.

Gail looked up and saw Nash.

"Come with me, I need you in a new crime scene, as I can see you are very busy just laughing alone there." She said teasingly.

"I was not" Gail retorted. She stood up, and followed her colleague, still smiling deep inside her with the visit in her _Holly thoughts land._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Even in few meters away, Gail already recognizes the familiar voice talking to one of the officers and made her heart smile that shifted easily on her lips.

"Doc what do we have here?" Traci asked as they approach the crime scene.

"Caucasian male, in his mid 40's. He acquired 5 visible stab wounds-two shallow and the rest are way deeper. I need to examine the body more in the lab for any other possible internal damages." the professional voice echoed across the space of the small vacated property.

Gail reached the exact spot of the crime scene.

"Do you know how long he has been dead?" Traci asked behind the doctor.

"Approximately 45 hours" she stood up and turned to Traci. Holly realized that Gail was there and she sent a quick but warm sideward smile to the officer that just came in. Gail smiled back "Good day doctor"

It was only yesterday that they have been to the science fair Holly was talking about. Gail had reacted violently on this stating that she wouldn't want to bore herself to death by going to the said event, when Holly asked if she wants to go.

"Fine, fine. Don't go then, I won't force you. It would just really be nice to go with someone" Holly said on the other line of the phone sounding sad.

"Where are your nerdy friends?" Gail asked teasingly.

"They will be going to another science thing and on a different event" she said dryly.

"Ahh.. But don't you guys have this saying 'Nerds that geek together, stay together'?"

"I'm a much smarter nerd that unfortunately, they can't handle the level of _geekyness_ I can go through with" the woman on the other line replied with a lighter tone now.

"Oh, then I am already dead even just now" Gail said laughing.

"Hhmp, fine Peck. I told you don't come if you don't want to" Holly tried to stifle her disappointment.

"I don't get why people don't love science" she added.

"I don't get why people do"

Holly sighed.

"You'll see, you'll eventually fall in love with it"

Gail paused and absorbed the words _fall in love. _She maybe is starting to fall in love but not with something but with _someone-_in just less than two weeks_. She is doomed. _She thought.

"That's okay Gail. I just wondered if you want to. See you when I see you then?" Gail was suddenly aware of the other voice once again.

"Okay Holly. Sorry." She said softly.

"No worries" and the dial tone was all that was left ringing in her ear.

Holly cursed the rain when she finally arrived at the science fair venue. She left her umbrella at home and now she is half wet because of the rain.

_Just great. _She muttered to herself.

"Hey" the voice made her jump. She turned around and saw the pair of beautiful blue eyes smiling at her, with its owner doing the same thing.

"Gail? What? Why? How the…"

"I suddenly realized that being with my two egghead housemates would kill me as well. If that happens, there won't be a chance of survival where as if it happens with you, at least you are a doctor-even if you're a _dead_ doctor, you might be able to revive me so I went for the lesser evil." Gail proudly said, grinning.

Holly wasn't able to contain the joy she felt and ignored the slight dead-doctor comment (she might have actually squealed just a tiny bit under her breath) and hugged Gail tightly.

"Wow, thanks for coming!"

"Feed me though okay nerd?" Gail commanded.

"Anything you want officer"

Okay, she won't really admit it- even to herself, but it turns out that the science fair is not at all that bad. They have looked on some booths that really actually interests her. Or maybe it is just because of how the beautiful brunette babbles words about it. It was really good to see Holly so enthusiastic about something. She then realized that Holly could actually convince anyone (whatever it is she wants to convince about) into something that she thinks is really amazing. Well, she was being convinced right now. Damn that Stewart, Gail actually feels she was in fact falling in love with science- OR MAYBE IT WAS JUST BECAUSE OF HOLLY.

Both of them eventually felt hungry and tired and left the event. Holly got Gail some glowsticks and hung them on Gails neck.

"Why such a classy gift doctor" Gail's smile was acompanied by her mockery.

"Of course, only for my favorite officer" Holly said bowing and curtsying.

Laughter bursts out from both women as they made their way for a meal.

"Hey, let's play a little game I invented." Holly peered through the menu she was studying even after they have given their orders. It wasn't that busy inside the cafe. It has this rustic feel that Holly really loved. She likes the atmosphere and she promised Gail she'd take her one day and finally, here they are.

"So now you are not only a doctor and a nerd, but you are also an inventor? Wow, surprise surprise Dr. Nerdy inventor Stewart" Gail lifted her eyebrow with a grin.

"Yeah, aren't you lucky huh? The game is called _The truth is_..." she continued.

"Oh here we go" Gail exasperates.

"Shhss Peck, pay attention" Holly said calmly.

Gail propped both her hands below her chin with an exaggerated expression of 'paying attention'.

Holly ignored her and brought her face to face with Gail and they are just inches away from each other.

"So we play a round of 'rock,papers, scissors', then who ever loses will tell a truth about them" she stared Gail down. She thinks she'll never get tired of those beautiful eyes.

"Ready?" Holly asked.

"Wait, how will you know if the person tells the truth or not?" a question for a question was given by Gail.

"Well that's the thing, you would just need to trust the person to tell the truth, and the one telling the _truth_ should be mature enough to follow the mechanics"

Gail thought about it.

"Okay... Let's do this"

They went for the first round.

Holly lost.

Gail cheered, very pleased of herself.

"Hhmm, the truth is... I'm a Taurus." Holly said after figuring out what to reveal.

"'That's the best you've got?"

"Hey, Taurians are very clever, sentimental, loyal to the core and passionate in bed" she couldn't help herself wink.

After the words were out, Gail, with a quick brain reflex imagined what would be like to be in bed with this woman.

_She is freaking in front of you!_ a voice scolded her.

Gail bit her lip to prevent the embarassed smile escape her lips as Holly couldn't know what she just did.

"I don't believe it" she said hastly to cover her. She might be a little red though, dammit.

"You don't believe what Gail?" asked Holly.

"Everything that you've said. Well, the first three I have been finding that out. But the last, errr, no"

Holly's arms flew open, questioning the person sitting in front of her.

"It won't be a fact for me if I have not proven it." she answered Holly's gesture.

Holly nodded.

"Fair enough, so if you want to prove it you are most welcome to"

Gail sat still, biting her lip even more. She thought of different ways to interpret what Holly said, though really, it only meant one thing. This teasing is doing things to Gail and she knew Holly knew.

"Next round" the brunette handed her fist in front of them smiling wildy.

They did another round. Holly won this time.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Gail pouted, trying to think.

"The truth is I'm a scorpion"

Holly snorted. "Boring.."

"No, scorpions are determined, fearless, complex and... amorous, especially in bed" she left the last phrase with a tad bit of emphasis.

Holly side-smiled as the way she always does.

"Well, I guess being the scientific nerd that I am, I would need to prove that as well-the last part I mean."

Holly knew that Gail would not let on without a fight. She is trying to match her flirtatious hints and she is more than happy to battle with it. Although imagining the blonde with her in bed did some churning in her insides.

"Here is your Carbonara, and Creamy bacon spaghetti ladies."

The waitress interrupted their small game with their food.

Gail was so willing to hug this lady as a thanks for breaking the really really strong tension building between her and Holly. Thank geez they are in a public place. Who knows what might happen if they werren't.

They devoured the succulent matter on their plates. Holly wondered if they were really hungry for food or hungry for _something else_. She should stop being naughty before she can even lose control.

They enjoyed dinner with more chitchats about Gail's stories being in the police force. Some of them made Holly flinch and some of them just made her burst into laughter. It is good to hear more of the world of officer Peck.

"Hey let's play another round of your game nerd." Gail gave a very enthusiastic invitation.

"Sure"

And Holly lost again.

"Hah!" Gail blasted.

"Hmm..." Holly digs up of anything she can think.

"Enough of the signs crap give me something more" the officer commanded.

"Okay. I love photography." Holly paused as she tied her statement together. She doesn't really want to blabber.

"I love how you can capture a moment in time, coz you know, you can never go back to them again. And because of photographs, you can have that memory keepsake. I like it as an art form as well. I wish to have a wall of my place dedicated to all photos of anything and anyone." So much so for not blabbering.

"Ahuh, so how come I didn't see any photo wall at your place?" Gail asked.

"I actually haven't done photography since I was 11. I stopped then."

Gail was confused. "huh? Why?"

"I don't know, time, life got in the way. All I did was..."

"Geek out?" Gail finished.

Holly smiled. "If you put it that way."

"So, you love photography but hadn't done anything about it? I think you should start to. And nowadays you can just do it through your phone." Gail had a sip of her drink.

"I would want to, but I don't have time."

"Bullshit, you had time for this science fair"

annoyance crawled in Gail's voice.

A crooked smile came from the brunettte.

"And I want a legit camera like you know, how professionals do it." Holly added.

Gail shook her head.

"I'm just saying Holly, if you want to do photography, do it." Gail said softly.

"I don't... I don't even have a camera." confessed Holly.

"Why the hell don't you have a camera when you said you want to do it with a legit camera?" the blonde, perplexed in the ridiculousness of the doctor's statement.

Holly just shrugged.

"You're hopeless" Gaill let out a chuckle.

"Maybe, so yeah. There goes one truth about me. Another round?"

It bothers Gail how affected she was with the new information she learned about Holly. The woman basically stays with dead bodies all the time, she guess she wanted her to do something different, but she'll let it go for now.

"Go"

Another round and Holly loses again.

"Damn I'm good at this!" Gail clapped her hands mocking Holly.

Holly then, instead of pulling words out of her head stared at Gail. She took time appreciating the way her almost white-gold hair just sits perfectly behind her shoulders with some strands nestling in front of her. She took in her deep blue eyes that at the moment have a streak of warmth. She traced Gail's perfectly shaped face with her eyes then she decided to end on her lips. She leaned forward.

"The truth is... I really want to ask you out on a date- like a date date. Will you go out with me?" she said and asked almost whispering.

Traci clears her throat and coughs.

She snaps her fingers a couple of times.

"Peck, I said I'd like you to get statements from the residents. They might have witnessed something. Cover the west side coz Diaz has the east. The north and south are already covered, their statements taken." Traci faced Gail blocking her from any reason she was not paying attention.

"On it." Gail replied not making obvious that she was a bit distracted by the other woman standing next to them.

"Dr. Stewart, please come with me. I need to talk to you about a couple of more things about the victim."

"Sure detective." she turned her gaze to Traci.

When Gail didn't move and stood there for a couple of seconds Traci stared her down.

"Peck, what are you waiting for? Scoot." Traci offered,waving her hand, trying to sound bossy but Gail detected a sign of teasing.

Gail smiled gleefully, turned her back to them and strode over to where she needed to go, while she fought the urge to look back.

Traci shook her head and gave her attention to Holly. Holly, at the same time snapped her head back to Traci, pretending she wasn't just watching Gail's back as she walked away.

"Peck is looking more chirpy nowadays. I wonder what has gotten into her."

Holly pretended she didn't care and shrugged.

"At the station awhile ago, she was laughing to herself." Traci added.

Holly let out a slight laugh. She's happy to hear that about Gail.

"Oh well, must be someone special. Whoever that person is, I'll give that person a hug" Traci lit up at Holly.

With the way Traci looked at her, it almost seems like she knew who to give the hug to.

Holly shrugged again.

"So about the body detective..." she decided to bring them back to work or else she would just be in limbo because of a certain blonde.

"Sure doctor. This way."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_"... every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever_

_And if you want to hold me tight, I'll be holding yours forever_

_And I know..._"

Holly was holding her pen near her mouth pretending that it was a microphone as she belted the words from the song. It wasn't loud enough for people to hear outside but wasn't soft enough for anyone not to hear her inside her workroom. She is analyzing some samples she took from the body. She needs to find out if the drug they found in his pocket is in his system. More analyzing about different kinds of things must be done actually. After typing in some data, she grabs the pen again.

"..._together we can take it to the end of the line_

_your love is like a shadow on me all of the..._."

Holly turned around to get something from the lab bench and stopped in the middle of the song, shocked with what she saw.

Gail, arms crossed, pressing her lips together to control her laughter.

Holly froze. They just stared at each other, neither of them moving.

3 seconds... 5 seconds...

Holly closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"What can I do for you officer Peck?" She asked, opening her eyes.

Gail is slowly releasing the laughter she was holding for like forever until she let it all out in a big laughter walking to the table, pounding it while laughing.

Holly didn't say a word and watched the officer make fun of her. Gail finally settled down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, I haven't seen anything like it" Gail started laughing again.

"So glad to be of service." Holly said pulling a serious face.

Gail face-palmed because she started her laughing fit again.

Holly is so embarrassed. But the way she sees Gail laughing right now can make her do anything stupid-anything at all, that will make her have this laughter as often as possible. The first time Holly heard Gail's absolute laugh is when they did the batting cages. It was a symphony to her ears. She has never enjoyed a persons laughter ever before until that night. She realized that Gail's happiness would always be important to her the moment she started caring for this woman.

"Are you done officer Peck?" she is still wearing her serious look.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... Well done lunchbox. Well done. Now you are Dr. singer nerdy inventor lunchbox Stewart." Gail, still laughing, clapped praising-mocking her favorite person.

No reaction from Holly.

Gail catches her breath.

She mimics Holly's deep inhale and exhale moments ago.

She finally manages to pull a serious face.

"Nash wants some of the results from this morning." Gail said.

Holly turned around and took out papers from a folder.

"Here you go" she hands it to Gail.

They stared at each other. Holly has let out her side-smile for the first time since she saw Gail in the room. Gail reached out for Holly's face and traced her lips.

"Finally. I was wondering when will I see this again" Gail rubs the woman's lips ever so gently, her eyes fixated on it.

Holly gasped, and swallowed. She is trying to follow the transition from the laughing Gail to a very very sensual Gail touching her lips right now. Geez she's driving her crazy.

Gail's phone vibrated and startled both of them.

"Freaking cheese puffs" Gail uttered.

Holly laughed silently.

"Yes Nash it is with me right now... yeap.. Got it. On my way, bye" Gail slipped the phone back in her pocket.

"Thanks for this, singing lunchbox" Gail said as she made her way out the door.

"You owe me a drink for this special performance you've witnessed! What are you doing tonight?" Holly blurted out, the inquiry with brightness.

"Well...I would love to buy you that drink but..." Gail pouted.

"I have a very _HOT_ date tonight" she concluded with a wide grin.

"Oh, is that so? Lucky person that is" Holly sighed.

"VERY" Gail winked.

Gail was halfway out when she suddenly came back in again.

"By the way doctor it's_ if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever_" Gail said with a weak smile.

"Huh?" Holly was confused.

"The lyrics Hols, you sang _if you want to hold me tight, I'll be holding yours forever_... responded Gail.

"Oh so you're the lyrics police as well eh?" the brunette's tone with a pretense of annoyance.

Gail laughed. "Just keeping our citizens in line doc… I want more of that performance later tonight okay?" Gail paused.

"I can't wait for later." she confessed with a very wide smile from her, eventually leaving the room.

"Me too" Holly said under her breath.

She had been working for division 15 for almost a year. She had always seen the blonde officer from afar, and always thought she is beautiful-add sexy, but they never really had a close encounter with each other, heck the cop didn't even know she existed until that day in the woods. Who would ever thought that the person she was just eyeing from afar before (she did not even consider the possibility of _them_) would be the very person she has a date with tonight?

"Very lucky indeed." she smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

The vibration of her phone from her pocket is so hard to ignore knowing who the messages can be from.

Gail looked at her watch.

"Shit" she whispered with greeted teeth. She is already 15 minutes late for her date.

Why? why on earth does this criminal need to show up now on her first ever "official" date with Holly? There are so many days in the week and it has to be this freaking night!

She can't hide the frustration already escalating fast. She wants this night to be perfect, to be something memorable for both her and Holly. BUT NO, SHE IS SO DAMN LATE AND WILL BE EVEN MORE LATE. WORST CASE- NOT TO BE ABLE TO SHOW UP. She doesn't want Holly to feel stood up. She doesn't want her to do that to this person she already really liked and cared about. Plus Holly might worry too much about her. She will kick this arsehole on the nuts when they finally captured him.

As she and Diaz were nearing the end of the shift, a call from 911 stated that there was a man on the loose. He carried a hunter knife and apparently assaulted a couple, stabbed the guy and took off with their money. Serve and protect-that is what they do. So it doesn't matter if it is the end of their patrol, they responded the call.

It has been 3 hours and 47 minutes since the call. Gail is getting furious by the second. Of course other teams were there to help but the guy is relentless. She is now begging for the universe to just give it to her and let it be over.

Multitasking now, she's changing from her uniform to her casual clothes while checking her phone. The guy was finally captured signaling her way out from work. But then she needed to do all the paper stuff and now she looked at her phone. It read 10:37pm. Holly and her were supposed to meet at 6pm at the restaurant Holly picked.

7 missed calls.

5 messages received.

All from the contact name 'Lunchbox'

She cursed. She quickly went through the messages as she finished changing.

Message 1:

_Hey, I'm here at the place. Don't rush. I am early. Can't wait to see you.. xx_

Message 2:

_You don't need to worry too much if your make up is good or not. You don't even need them. You don't need to worry about what you'll be wearing because anything on you will look like a million dollar designer clothing-even if it's just a garbage bag…. It's just me you'll be going out with, you'll always be beautiful to me... xxx_

Message 3:

_Okay, I am a bit worried now. Where are you? Call me when you can?_

Message 4:

_Gail, seriously where are you? You must have finished work more than five hours ago. Please call me when you can. It's okay to even cancel the date. I just want you to be okay and safe. Please let me know. Okay?_

Message 5:

_I'm going home. They kicked me out of the restaurant already. Call me no matter what time it is. I'll be waiting._

Gail knocked at the door. She went straight to Holly's as she thinks it's decent enough to tell her in person rather than just calling. She's not sure if she was doing the right thing but she didn't really want to just leave things like that. She'll apologize and explain to Holly. She deserves that. Gail is hoping she would understand, but will also get if Holly was mad. When she had no answer from the door, she decided to leave. Maybe she was already asleep, after all, it is 11pm.

The door opened. The brunette stood rubbing her eyes followed by the placement of her specks on to aid her vision. She needed to blink twice before she realized who the culprit disturbing her was.

"Gail" the mention of her name from Holly's hoarse-sleepy voice ached.

"Holly I am really sorry. I… I didn't mean to... You should know that I didn't dit..."

Holly took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Holly I'm really so..."

Holly didn't listen and instead pulled Gail into a very tight hug.

"You don't need to explain a thing. I'm glad you're okay." she released Gail gently and studied her.

"Are you hurt?" Holly's eyes showed every inch of concern.

"I'm fine Holly" Gail reassured.

"Good" the owner of the pair of warm brown eyes smiled.

"I am sorry I messed up our date, messed up the reservation of the restaurant, messed up everything- the whole damn evening! This was supposed to be our first date but I ruined it! It's over now and I am really sorry, I didn't really mean to, I was jus..."

Gail was cut half way through her blabbering by Holly's warm lips, kissing her gently and slowly. Gail responded. She felt weak but strong, sad but happy, sane but insane... Now rush of emotions started filling her up.

Holly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry...You just, you just have to stop talking" Holly whispered.

"That is my line nerd. Make up your own!" Gail responded as tears flow from her eyes but allowed her to smile at her own comment.

Holly wiped them at once.

"Who said that it's over? You just arrived. Our date my lady, has just begun." Holly smirked.

The timer somewhere in the kitchen caught Gail's attention.

"You are infact just in time officer" Holly tapped Gail's nose gently. She pulled Gail into her kitchen. Gail found the table covered with a deep red cloth, two candles on top, cutleries and plates for two people.

"Sorry it was so last minute. I hope you like chicken. I cooked a chicken dish I actually haven't tried yet. Figured we can try it together now-don't worry no tomatoes " Holly took out whatever dish was in the oven.

Maybe it is the exhaustion, or her anger and frustration awhile ago, or her deep worry for what Holly felt that she can't really process what was going on and it registered on her face.

"I worried a little awhile ago, or maybe yeah, freaked out a bit. You weren't answering your phone nor my messages so I called division 15's hotline. I asked for Traci Nash and when I spoke to her-begging and pleading for information- she finally gave the details of what's happening to you. She said you're fine and you were just so caught up you needed to extend your shift fully." Holly's eyes were anything but mad. That should've registered to Gail awhile ago.

"Oh.." is what Gail managed to say.

"So, I figured, you will be tired and hungry when it's all done so I made you dinner. Screw the reservation. I might actually be a better cook. So, in all sense, our date has ony just begun. Please take a sit my lovely officer." Amidst the late hour Holly was still beaming. She pulled out a chair with an offering warmth for Gail.

Gail was utterly speechless. She doesn't know what to say or do. She was just... swept away. How can this happen? Is this even possible?

Holly once again pulled her gently and settled her on to her chair.

"Why?... how?... Who are you? Are you even real? Holly, seriously, who does this?" Gail seemed to have lost it.

"Gail, look at me" Holly held her face with both of her hands. Their eyes met, and gave each other time to linger to each of their opposite's blue and brown shades.

"I am so lucky" Gail whispered and continued. "Thank you, I wanted this to be perfect Holly, I really did. I'm sorry that it wasn't..."

"Gail..." the brunette cut her off. "This-me with you, at this moment, is perfect." her voice was soft but what she said echoed through Gail's veins, gut, body, soul, heart, and everything!

Gail kissed Holly, without any reservations whatsoever. She explored her mouth making her release soft moans as her tongue touches every bit of the inside of Holly's mouth. Holly gladly returned the favor. The kiss is intensifying every second. As Gail's hand started to wander just right on top of Holly's chest, something happened...

_*GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE* _

The screams coming from Gail's stomach stopped the kiss.

Holly smiled, as she took in some air.

"I guess we have to satisfy this baby first" Holly pat the blonde's stomach.

Gail laughed.

"Dammit, but you're right. It's screaming for mercy!" Gail let out.

Holly was on her feet at once and she finished organizing the table. Seconds later, the food is ready to be eaten.

"Bon appétite!" Holly said while placing a brief kiss on Gail's lips.

The atmosphere finally lit up, especially Gail. She narrated the whole thing at work that delayed this evening. Holly listened intently while making sure Gail eats more. Holly shared her day at work and how she found out that cheese puffs are actually satisfying. Gail's reaction was more than any reaction a person can get from winning the lottery.

They laughed at each other's jokes, they bantered, they made out, bantered again, laughed, cuddled, until they finally made it to bed-sleep calling them.

Holly has her eyes closed, she was so comfortably propped on Gails shoulder that she drifted away to sleep almost at once.

Gail watched the person opposite her making sure she is holding her just enough. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. Something she thought was so disastrous turned out to be more than amazing, more than perfect.

Before saying yes to Holly's question about going out on a date with her, she was a bit frightened and nervous. She wasn't sure if saying yes would be a good idea. She gazed at Holly once again, and now knew deep inside her that saying yes to Holly was one of the BEST things she's ever done in awhile- or maybe in her whole life.


	6. ACKNOWLEDGEMENT

**I would like to take this little section here on this page to say thank you to each and everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed or just even viewed and visited my story/account so far.**

**I can't express how wonderful it feels to be having you guys. This is my first "published" story. I have always wondered what it feels like to be able to just post a story out there. It terrified me at first for I thought that my writing would suck, but seeing all these responses from you guys are just so overwhelming.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…**

**Thanks to Gail and Holly as well. I have had stories in my mind that I've been tying up but have never been really able to put them into writing.**

**But because of this Gail and Holly craziness, I was able to do something.**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering…**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**P.S. **

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. I JUST CAN'T PUT THANKING YOU GUYS ON HOLD... MORE TO COME... ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It is a slow day. Gail was just assigned to do desk jobs, answer calls, do some paper works, organize files, etc. By this time she should be really grumpy. She loves action, being on the streets, adventure. But today was a good day even without them. It has been another 4 weeks since her first official date with Holly (she calls her _girlfriend_ now to herself, shhh.. No one can know-yet). That's why she felt really bad to have to ask Holly if they could keep their _fresh _relationship under the radar.

"It's not that I am ashamed of you, but it's that thing when you just want to keep ourselves in this bubble for a bit? You know, enjoy _us_ with _us_ only and with no one actually messing it up by sinking their noses to our business, and it's something with my mother of course and…" Gail said obviously weighed by the guilt.

"You meant sticking?" Holly commented.

"What?... Oh, what the hell Holly same banana. Holly be serious" Gail glared at her smiling woman like as if it's not hard for her to discuss this.

"Gail, I told you, it's not like I'm not used to _these _request you know?" Holly pushed her eyeglasses back to the bridge of her nose as she types away on her laptop.

That bit Gail. She doesn't want to be like one of those people who _have_ done this to Holly. But what can she do? She knows if she pushes something she is not ready for, it may ruin the relationship more. So she just need to suck it up. As always, _super Holly's_ senses have detected something, Gail couldn't really hide anything from her.

"Hey..." she put down her laptop and went beside her in Holly's bed.

"I get it Gail. You don't have to explain anything to me, I understand" she placed a gentle kiss on that soft lips she was eyeing just as the moment she saw the officer.

"Yeah, you always do. It's kind of scary you know?" Gail let out a very deep exhale.

Holly laughed.

"Life does that to you, or at least to me. My past relationships were kind of '_my guide to dating women_' kind of thing. I didn't get it at first of course, but as I've told you, it taught me to be more understanding and more patient. Or maybe, just maybe, I just really really like you and I'm prepared to do anything." Her brown eyes got darker as she finished her speech.

Gail tried to take it all in.

"I really like you too"

"See, as long as you're okay and we know where we stand, that's really what matters. We're going to be fine Gail, I told you. Now, it's getting late. I'll take you home." Holly offered her hand to Gail as she stood up from the bed.

She took the hand of the doctor but instead of standing up, she pulls Holly into the bed again and pinned her down.

"In one condition…" Gail stared her down, lowered herself to Holly and kissed her. 

Even though they've agreed to set things _under the _radar, Holly and her have been spending more time chatting through their breaks in between (add up conversations through the phone and exchange of messages), Holly's break times at work are really flexible so the moment the clock ticks for Gail's break, she makes an escape and swings by to Holly's work place to join her for lunch or anything in between. If she is out on the streets, she dials Holly's number and talk to her until it's needed to go patrol again. She just can't get Holly out of her system anymore. Too late, and she's not planning to anyways. It has been like this almost everyday. She hangs out with her friends during some nights at the Penny. They have been talking about how the cop is almost nowhere to be found so she makes up for it. Plus Holly might get sick of her and suddenly feels the need to repel from her-she doesn't want that. Her friends usually comment on how things are changing about her. She is more cheerful and her desire to stomp on people by her venomous sarcasms had dropped from full forced to a just bearable intensity. Gail doesn't think it's gonna totally diffuse off her, no, it's a part of her and will always be. It's just now, she's a bit gentle-A BIT. And that's saying A LOT.

But there are days that she just wished she could be with her friends _and_ Holly. Days where Holly can just walk in the station to just say 'Hi' to her or to take 10 minutes to _lay eyes on her_. That's one of her favorite Holly lines by the way. Days where Holly and her can just go out, hold hands in public, get some groceries together, and just be, _out?_ She is getting tired of this whole under the radar thing and she is pretty sure Holly is too. She knew what she needed to do.

Gail knows she gotta start somewhere. And that's why today, she has decided.

"Steve, can you meet me at our secret place on our break? There's something I wanted to tell you." Her voice sounded more urgent than she wanted to let on. Yes, she has decided to tell Steve and she is actually excited about it. But there is still an ounce of fear lingering through her. She shoved it down. It's her happiness that is at stake, and the happiness of the person she shares it with.

And if there is something like this in her life, she always chooses her brother to be the first to know. It's kind of their brother-sister relationship thing and she feels safer to share it with him first.

Steve is sipping through his coffee.

"Ahh… I always love the coffee here" he said with closed eyes. His brother is weird.

"Steve" Gail started.

"Gail?" Steve smiled.

Gail took a drag of breath and let it all out

Steve smiled even more.

"Do you, do you remember Holly? I introduced her to you that night in the ford incident?" Gail's heart is pounding off her ribcage.

Steve recalls.

"Oh yeah, brunette, tall, dark, hot, beautiful, se..."

"Yes Steven that one" she cut him. She can't believe that even her brother is checking Holly out, although that prides her a bit.

"Of course I remember." Steven validated.

"Don't worry, she does not have any criminal record, she has a clean slate- a few parking tickets though but that's about it. And oh, very very smart, I like her" Steve added.

"You looked her up?" Gail automatically raised her tone a bit.

"What? I need to make sure that my sister isn't with a psychopath. Don't worry, I just looked at her criminal records. I'd like to get to know her personally." Steve grinned.

Gail was confused and stunned to say the least.

"Steve..." she is struggling with words.

"Gail, I know. I've got killer detective instincts remember?" Steve patted her little sister on the shoulder.

"She, she is a woman." Gail said slowly.

"Yeap, a hot, beautiful one."

Gail kicked him gently and Steve chuckled to that.

"And you're ok with it? Aren't you freaking out?"

"Gail…" Steve shifted beside his astonished sister and brought one arm over her shoulder almost hugging her sideways.

When Gail tried escaping, his grip on her tightens.

"Listen, why would I freak out? The important thing for me is that the person you're with isn't some crazy criminal, is a good person, and the most crucial thing is that, that person makes you happy. And the way I see things she fits the bill. I'm more than happy with that."

Gail is trying to absorb what Steve said. By this, he took the opportunity to have her on headlock and rubbed his knuckles on her head just enough to annoy her.

"STEVEN!" She gave a soft punch on his belly.

He let her go.

"I love you sis. I need to go now. I have a booty call." he chuckles after checking his phone.

"Eeeww, too much information" Gail shivered.

"You should take her to the Penny, let the gang meet her... when you're ready of course."

Gail nodded.

Steve stood up ready to leave and at the last moment turned around and smiled.

"I'm happy for you Gail. Take good care of each other" He wore his sunglasses and head off.

The moment replayed inside Gail's head for about so many times she has lost track of it. Her brother is okay with it, her brother is okay with it. Her brother is okay with her and Holly. And as seemingly a reflex now when something happens to Gail, she gets her phone and selects _Lunchbox _in her contacts. 

"You told your brother?!" the taller brunette contained her surprise.

"Yes, I just told you that Holly. Focus" Gail tried sounding cool with everything although inside her she is really bursting with joy-who wouldn't?

"Whoah… so.. does this mean?" Holly stopped mid-sentence for Gail to finish it for her.

"Maybe?"

"Okay.." Holly smiled.

"Meet me at the Penny tonight?" Gail asked.

"Are you sure?" Holly is trying to sound calm.

"Yes, don't be late" Gail hugged Holly.

"I need to go back to work. See you later" Gail let go of her.

As Gail started walking, Holly wasn't able to stop herself from pulling the officer's arms just to plant a perfect kiss she was really holding back to give to her woman.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**5 days after**

"_You have reached Gail Peck. I'm sorry, very busy right now. Please leave a message and I will try to get back at yah" _

_*__BEEP__*_

Holly almost threw her phone on the opposite side of the cliff. She is really starting to feel infuriated. She hated how things turned out to be. How on a single moment everything just blew out of proportions. She recalled the weeks that had gone by trying to decipher what the hell happened. What has she done wrong?

She laid down on the hood of her car.

She is parked on her favorite hilltop where she likes to go whenever there are days like this, on days where she doesn't really know where to go anymore. City lights from all over Toronto are grazing her moistened eyes.

Tears that were collected on each side of her eyes slowly slid down her face.

* * *

Everything was going alright. Their relationship was already known to Gail's circle. Holly was even accepted and welcomed as the new member of the group which for all of them is their second family. She just waltz in and out of 15 like she has the VIP pass-well she actually does. They hangout with each other more often and she loved how they really treated her as someone close to them. She has become one of the person they come to for things like life's advices, work related stuff like an extra forensic help that she could let slide or even just for food, etc.

And as for Gail and her, well she cannot describe how ecstatic days go by with her woman. They'd sneak into interrogation rooms adding best make out sessions to their pile of best make out sessions. Every day off is a wonderful break and they'd visit a random exhibit but if they find it boring, they'd go _crazy idiots mode _and make fun of whatever the subject of attention was. They would banter about cheese puffs, or how Gail is better than Aristotle, or how Gail finds Holly smelly but still pulls her in closest to her like she never wanted to let go. They loved their cuddles on Holly's couch as they share away information not a living soul knew but themselves such as how Holly went through the death of her parents when she was 17. She had a bittersweet smile on her face as she recalled crying on the feet of her parent's tombstones for days without leaving (Gail never cried as much in her entire life while Holly relates the story. She had cursed the cosmos and questioned why on earth she hasn't met Holly that time)

"I could've at least given you a tight hug." she said with a throaty voice for crying.

"That would've been really nice" Holly smiled and licked her lips to rehydrate the dry surface.

Gail captured her face and traced it with each thumb on each side.

"You're so strong and brave to have survived that."

Holly closed her eyes.

"No. I needed to. I had no one left after that… But I'm fine now. I have been healing myself years ago. And now, I have you" the smile that registered on the brunettes perfect lips alleviated the hurt Gail felt for Holly. Gail then tried filling in anecdotes of the Peck family she never shared with other than her brother to hopefully ease the painful memory Holly had opened after the mood had shifted to a lighter tone.

They'd go to bookshops and libraries and Gail would make Holly read her books- from Shakespeare, to Stephen King, to J.D. Robb, to Jane Austen, to Nicholas Sparks, to Confucius-and (when Holly busted her with copies of her works) her favorite author- Holly Stewart.

"Gail, you know you could have just asked the author herself for a copy right? You can even have it autographed" Holly smirked as she traced the stack of mixed hardbound and softbound materials she found at Gail's room (Gail attempted to hide it from Holly but just gave up when she realized she's busted no matter what and walked away to the bathroom) as she waited for her girlfriend to get dressed.

"Well the author can be pretty arrogant and I know she'll forever harbor that arrogant but beautiful smile on her so I figured to keep it discreet. FYI, I did not read them because of you, I read them because of _science_."

Gail came out and propped an arm on the door, mimicking a model on a magazine as she released the last word.

The emphasis made Holly smile even widely.

"Ahh…" Holly said with a crooked eyebrow and a smile saying _I don't believe a word you say_.

"And did you learn anything?" Holly added.

Gail slowly walked to the edge of the bed where Holly is planted and bent forward to the brunette.

"Nothing. The author is pretty dumb, but she is my favorite as she can make the words like myocardial infarction or sternocleidomastoid sound really _sexy"_ Gail whispered the last word on her girlfriend's ear as she placed a soft but warm kiss on it. The woman's brown eyes turned dark at the sensation only Gail could elicit.

Faster even than superman, Holly pinned the gorgeous woman down on her bed, reached for her porcelain neck and kissed it like a feather would do.

"Well do you want an autograph from her?"

Gail's sudden pulsating need emanated as she uttered,

"YES"

With that, Holly let her tongue escape her mouth and allowed it to trail the soft smooth surface of the shea-butter-smelled-skin before she sip and dig into it.

Gail searched for air as the overwhelming buzz of the woman on top of her left her breathless.

"Holly…"

"Gail?..."

"Make love to me…" Gail pleaded almost inaudible.

Holly pulled back so that she can see the dark blue orbs. There was nothing needed to be said. And as they stripped every bit of clothing they had, they had stripped and tore down any walls of inhibition they had created around other people, submitting every bit of their being to one another.

So to her side of the lines, she and Gail were going steady, 'till 5 days ago.

"I can't do this anymore." The pang of pain is still very fresh to Holly as she recalls some of the parts of the painful speech Gail has given that night.

"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" Holly's heart thud heavily at those words.

"Haven't you been listening Holly? Please pay attention." Gail said wryly.

Holly couldn't breathe. Maybe she wasn't paying attention. It was all slurred from her end.

They were supposed to meet each other in the Penny for welcoming the weekend ahead of them with no work and just the two of them curling up in bed-maybe more (hot and erratic kind of more).

But Gail texted her an hour before their meet up at the Penny and asked to meet up at a park instead, just a couple of hundred meters away from Holly's place. She was so excited waiting for Gail and then she finally showed up with that icy cold persona and it all went downhill from there.

She went on about wanting to stop seeing each other, stop whatever _this is/was, _stop EVERYTHING.

"I'm sorry." Were the last words that came out from the blonde and she walked away.

Holly took a step forward to go after her but the sudden death of her system hindered her to. She might have stood on that one place for hours- numb on the pain, numb of the coldness of the late afternoon, numb with the empty hole Gail has left her. She wasn't really able to talk and say more than a word.

Gail didn't give her a chance.

* * *

Holly wiped the tears rolling from the source. She remembered having the need to breathe as she reached out her for her phone she totally would've thrown away if not for one of the modes of communication she can use and scrolled to her message she sent Gail on that night after hours of being painfully dazed.

"_Gail, I hope you give me a chance to have a say on this matter. Can we please talk at least? I have no idea what happened but whatever it is please know that you can talk to me about it. Let's sort this out okay? I'm here whenever you're ready"_

That was 5 days ago and still no reply from Gail.

And she hasn't even seen her. Gail was able to pull off this hide-and-seek thing so nothing, not even her shadow was captured. It has been 5 painful days.

She dialed the officer's number again for-god-knows-how-many-times already.

No answer. Nothing.


	9. Chapter 8

**7 days after**

"Chris!" Holly called out. Lucky she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Holly what's up?" Chris left his desk and stood up to talk to the brunette as she approached him.

Chris had a worried expression.

"Holly, are you alright? You look… don't get me wrong, you're beautiful but gosh you look terrible today." Chris said. His face turned from a worried look to a more painful look as if realizing something.

"Have you seen Gail?" Holly ignored his comment.

"Uhm…"

"Please Chris I really need your help. I just want to talk to her." Holly is really trying her best not to tear up.

"Haven't you been speaking to each other?"

"She cut me off a week ago, every single way possible"

"No talk since then?"

"None"

"That explains it"

"That explains what Chris?" Holly's tone suddenly hard.

He exhaled.

"Gail, for the past week has suddenly come back to her _shell_, like the old Gail, the Gail who would hit you with a hammer for just saying 'Hi' to her. And the other day she has signed up for an undercover assignment. She left for it today." Chris was trying to hold his voice into a minimum volume.

"What?" Holly has started shaking. She did her best to brace herself and not fall from the dizziness. The information had her brain swirling into a cloud of mess.

"How long is that going to last?" she had finally constructed a sensible sentence.

"Two weeks minimum" Chris answered.

"Diaz! I need you in a case. Can I have you over here?" Sam Swarek called over his office.

"Holly, I would really love to talk to you more but I got to get back to work. Meet me at the Penny later. It's going to be fine" and Chris walked away.

Holly wanted to shout, she wanted to shout at Chris' face, shout in this very building that nothing is fine and it's not going to be fine.

She clasped her mouth instead and slowly walked out of the building.

**7 days and 9 hours later**

"That's it? And she left? Without saying a word to you again?" Chris was more like questioning a suspect than questioning someone who is not inside an interrogation room.

"Yes. That's all." Holly said obviously exhausted.

"I don't know what to do Chris" Holly sounded so vulnerable.

Chris took another huge gulp of his beer and shook his head.

"Welcome to the club of _Gail Peck tortured victims_." He said with a laugh.

For some reasons, Holly found that quiet funny, the first funny thing she had after days- even though it actually isn't.

Chris cleared his throat.

"Holly, as you may have already known, I'm one of her exes." He gazed at her and Holly just nodded.

"So yeah, I have experience the same kind of 'hot and cold Gail', you know there were really some days that seems like you know how to handle her and some days when she is like a total stranger, that you are in a new territory."

She didn't want to sound arrogant even to herself but she thought she got Gail, that she had taken her walls down, that she somehow know the way in this 'Gail labyrinth', it always felt that way until that night. The night when Gail had just shut her down altogether.

"How much do you want her?" He asked as she tried to focus her attention to him and to the question.

She breathed thick air.

"More than I have ever wanted anything or anyone. In a way that I would do anything, anything at all for her" she said as she swiftly recalls the everything that is Gail Peck.

"Okay, so hang in there Holly."

"Believe me that's what I'm doing"


	10. Chapter 9

The 22-hour surveillance on this on going operation made Gail's neck really sore. She hated how it adds up to her annoyance and uneasy feeling she has been feeling for the past weeks. She knew deep inside that the root of all the bleakness of things is coming from something _(someone) _she is so relentlessly shoving down into the deepest depths of her _unwanted-thoughts-vault._

"Tired? Let me get this one, you have a rest" the deep silent voice from her undercover partner irks her in every way. If she knew she would be pinned with her she would've just stayed in 15.

"No I got this. I'm fine." Gail said irritatingly.

The woman sat beside her anyways.

Gail looked at her slowly carrying a massive "what-the-hell-didn't-you-get-in-what-I've-said?!-look making sure the other woman gets it.

"Look, Peck, I know this assignment is really turning into a painful puddle of poo but we need to have each other's backs, we're partners.

Gail looked away and exhaled sharply.

"Fine. Do your job well Luck.

"Always do Peck."

Gail sat on the couch located on the center of their motel room. The place was a cold, old box where you would find long-distance-traveler-truck-drivers go to with some hot chick to bang. Gail looked hesitantly at the portion she sits on as she imagined the scene then she decided she really doesn't care. She is wasted. She closed her eyes.

She has accepted to take part of this undercover mission to get out of division 15 for a bit. Because division 15 means… Holly Stewart, and the way she screwed things up with her. She needs to get away from her and be preoccupied with things that are not… Holly. Gail laid down to give her neck the relative comfort of the couch's arm.

**2 weeks and 5 days before**

Chloe gave Gail a suspicious look as they made their way into changing to more comfortable clothing after a long shift.

Chloe knew it would bite her in the back but what the hell, she has had her fair share of them and one it wouldn't really hurt anymore especially if you are really concern about the person.

"Peck, what is going on?" she held her breath.

"I'm changing my clothes Chloe, how about you? Do you have anything exciting going on there?" Gail's fuming sarcastic words sprayed over Chloe.

The red head rolled her eyes.

"Gail, I'm worried about you. You seem… off. What is the matter? Are you okay?" Chloe approached the blonde to show the seriousness of her statement and question.

Gail just snorted.

"Gravy Price, Gravy."

"See this is the problem. You always think that people don't care about you but they actually do Gail. I do care for you"

"Well I don't need it!" the snarky combat from Gail challenging Chloe's caring sentiment was like a blow to her gut. Chloe was wrong. The bite still hurts.

"And aren't you supposed to just be worrying for your full recovery?" the blonde added seemingly to wipe a bit of the stain that is her _snarky-ness_

"I have recovered well Gail. I'm already working." Chloe replied.

Gail is done packing up her stuff and was ready to go. She did this as fast as she can to get away from the annoying beam-of-sunshine-creature that is in front of her.

"Good, see you then" she lifted her bag.

"Gail…" the woman's voice stopped her.

"Please if you ever needed to talk about anything, I'm just here"

Gail nodded, surprised that she acknowledged the sincerity of her colleague.

Finally out of the red head, Gail trotted fleetly to get out of the whole building before anyone else gets weird around her again. She passed the detective's lounge when something caught her hearing senses.

"We need more people for this assignment. This will be a tough nut to crack."

Oliver nodded towards Swarek to agree on what he just said.

"Is this an undercover thing?" Gail blurted.

"Peck! My darling, you're still here?" Oliver is more accusatory than curious.

"I'm in, whatever this is. You said you need more people, I'm in." the woman showed enthusiasm hoping they buy it.

"You don't even want to know what it is all about? Mind you, it might be a camping trip you don't want to be slaughtered by wolves with." Swarek said smiling.

"Especially if there is a certain forensic someone who would be really worried when that happens, huh?" Oliver added as he gave Gail a teasing wink.

Gail flinched at the slightest reference to you-know-who.

"I don't care I'm in." her eyes said it all.

Sam and Oliver exchanged looks.

"Okay, Peck. Welcome aboard. You leave with the team tomorrow."

Sam pointed at Gail and he took the mug of coffee and started out of the room.

"Since you've thrown yourself into this you need to stay back for the briefing" the pat on the shoulder from Oliver was what made Gail come to the realization that she had just signed up for something that might be sheer stupidity- well, she doesn't care.

"Gail!"

The call of her name made her shoot up, her state turned into alert mode, while she grabbed her gun from the table just beside her.

"Whoa, wait wait, I'm not the enemy" the brunette shielded herself with her two hands.

"What the heck Luck, you startled me!"

"Sorry, you won't wake up so I needed to scream!"

"Did something happen?" the blonde asked with greeted teeth.

"Nothing, I just figured you haven't eaten and so I made a sandwich for you to eat."

Her fellow officer set the plate of food on the table.

"You didn't need to do that" Gail shifted her feet to the ground.

"You're welcome Peck" the officer smiled.

The brunette went back to the window squinting on the binoculars to see if there is any movement. The building was dark and full focus is essential. The 9 o'clock evening didn't help as well.

Gail set her eyes to the sandwich. What seems to be a reflex, she opens it to extract the two red shiny circles that caught her attention.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes" She shouted for her to be heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She had a reply.

She just threw away the red matter she loathed into the bin few inches away.

This somehow gave herself a pass to allow her to visit memory lane…

*Instance # 1

"Are you sure that there is not even a single trace of tomatoes in here?" Holly's expression she was darting to the waiter transpired this is a serious matter.

"Yes ma'am, nothing"

She looked at the plate and back to the waiter.

"Okay, if my girlfriend here started bearing puffs of red lumps, I will hunt you down and make sure that will be your last day on earth" the threat coming from the opposite woman made Gail snort quietly.

The waiter had a shocked look.

"I'm joking about that, but you will surely experience the bad side of me" Holly said smiling.

Gail let the frightened waiter walk out before she let out the comment.

"Why doctor, I did not know you have this dark streak in you" Gail was so touched by the gesture Holly just did.

"It's all your fault. You made me like you this much" Holly smiled.

"It wasn't my fault that you walked into my crime scene that day"

"Shh! Peck, eat!"

*Instance # 2

"Holly, I'm pretty sure you have examined the whole thing like how you examine dead bodies so we both know it's tomato free, now give me the freaking sandwich before I eat you!" Gail attempted to steal the sandwich from Holly but failed.

Holly gave her epic side-smile.

"Eat me? Don't you do that anyway? Plus I just want to be sure that there is no tomatoes in here" the darker shade of the brunette's eyes gave away her innuendo.

Gail rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do." Gail admitted.

"But there is nothing in there already and if you do not give me that sandwich I will eat you in-a-not-how-you-like-it way!" Gail exclaimed.

Holly finally extended her hand with the sandwich, pulling it away when Gail is about to grab it, while swiftly planting a tender kiss on her blonde's lips.

Gail smiled, their lips not leaving each other's.

"When will you stop being cheeky?"

"When I stop liking you" the doctor let the sandwich land perfectly on Gail's hand.

"Oh, be cheeky forever then" as Gail munched into her sandwich.

*Instance # 3

"Seriously Hols what are these? They are just lying here on the counter" Gail held up stacks of papers from the source after she spent minutes scavenging the fridge for food.

"Oh, don't throw them away. They are tomato free recipes, I researched them" Holly said as she tried to stay focused on her laptop.

Gail can't help but smile on her girlfriend's thoughtfulness. They have just been officially dating for a couple of days but Holly seems to be really serious about the tomato matter.

"This means you'll cook for me all the time?" the officer moved to where Holly was sitting.

"When you're lucky"

"Oh, doctor. With you, I'm always lucky"

They set their eyes on each other with the sounds of their giggles.

"Good that you know" Holly poked Gail's sides that then led to a tickle fight.

"I'll make you a new one if that really creeps you out" the same voice Gail has been hearing for days brought her back to the present lane.

"Look I'm really not hungry. Thanks anyways though."

Gail stood up and made her way to the door. She suddenly felt this jolt of feeling she can't even explain. She needed to do something, now.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some tampons, I'll be back in maybe an hour? I'll take this cell with me. Notify me for any changes and I'll be back immediately."

"Wait Gail I have one…"

The door slammed shut before officer Luck had even had the chance to finish her sentence.

After a minute of fiddling with the new device she had bought from a grocery shop just blocks away, Gail has finally had the $20-mobile up and running. She doesn't have her phone with her as per assignment's requisite, and she is certainly not using the mobile phone for the assignment as everything will be recorded and tracked hence the new mobile in her hands.

She paused to analyze what she is about to do.

She had a couple of inhale and exhale rounds before typing on the keypad.

Her thumb hovered to the send button, while she carefully tries to tame her tachychardia.

The skin finally touched the surface of the button, now too late to take it all back.

It was as if time froze as her whole body did the same way and all that Gail was able to do was close her eyes.

* * *

The vibration of the phone on the side table awoke Holly from her shallow nap she took for a break from her report.

She grabbed her phone almost at once expecting each and every time that the contact name _My Officer_ to pop up. But for the _gazillionth_ time again, she was heavily disappointed. It is from an unknown number.

She needed to blink many times just so to see if what was on the screen was real. She read the following words again:

_"I MISS YOU SO MUCH…"_


	11. Chapter 10

_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?_

The squealing voices in Gail's head builds up by the minute.

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!_

Gail was bombarding herself with words of regret when the phone vibrates.

_***INCOMING CALL**__*_

There flashed on the screen the same number she just hit a message with.

Gail gasped. She wanted to throw the thing for the chance of escape. There was a vigorous battle within her- heart vs. mind, answer or not to answer. The push on the answer button showed who won.

She silently took in oxygen for her dying lungs.

She didn't speak.

"Gail?"

The wisp of voice crept on every bit of her, shattering every ounce of bogus sanity she so tried to convince herself she has.

"I miss you so much too. Please come back"

Gail needed to bring her hands to her mouth to conceal the sound her sobs are creating. All she wanted to do is run fast towards the source of the voice and succumb to the world she destroyed herself.

You can blame this to that Friday afternoon at the lab. Gail was going to pick up Holly for a quick lunch together. She was searching the premises when she accidentally eavesdropped on a couple of Holly's workmates just at the corner who had no idea that the doctor's girlfriend was there.

"…oh Dr. Stewart is a catch alright. Why wouldn't she be? She is intelligent, the kindest person you'll ever know, funny…"

"Add hot and beautiful and caring and sweet…"

The two women sighed in adoration for the said doctor.

Gail can't help the grin emerging from her lips as she knew exactly how it felt to be with this person they almost worship.

"I'd definitely go gay for her…" The first woman admitted.

"I'm already gay for her!" The second woman screamed with a chuckle.

"I'd go straight for her!" Another person showed up and joined the circle as they giggled. The guy is incredibly handsome but the give away that _he'd go straight_ indicates then that he isn't.

Gail finds it kind of cute. People are allowed to crush on her woman as long as they stop there and not take it any further. It will be war otherwise. She was about to return to her conquest of girlfriend searching when she was stopped by the next comments.

"Sadly she ended up being with that snob police officer" The other woman started.

With that, Gail stood straighter, alarm bells ringing through her head.

"Yeah, how sad. I mean, how did Holly even like her? She is snarky and mean. I have some occasional encounters with her and I'm telling you, if I were Holly, I'd fly away from her in seconds. Holly. Deserves. Better."

The last sentence was well punctuated for the emphasis.

"Well, she is Gail Peck. So you know… maybe the doctor wants the _name_." The first woman said in a whisper obviously not soft enough to not be heard by Gail.

The police officer didn't know what to do or feel. Heated blood rushed through her veins suddenly burning her. It's one thing to say something about her, but it is another to say something about Holly too.

Gail paced out of the lab as quickly as possible before she detonates.

She tried processing all the words she has heard, ruling out quickly that the latter statement about Holly was totally false-she is sure of it. But what really stomped her- because she wasn't really sure herself- is the severing fact that _Holly deserves better. _

And when she cut Holly that night she has concurred that Holly indeed deserves better. She has no right to that world where Holly is. She has no right to that world filled with everything that made her feel things she had never ever thought existed. She has no right to this person so perfect that putting her next to someone like Gail Peck is a crime. Holly Stewart deserves someone more than a Gail Peck.

"Gail, Come back to me please. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for your return."

The voice promised hope, promised something she has come to know. Gail knew every word was real, and she is dying to just say "_Yes, I will be coming back to you"_

_YOU SHOULD BE STONGER THAN THIS_

Her inside voice reminded her.

Before Gail could even lose the tiniest strand of strength not to give in, she cut the line.

She allowed herself to plant her knees on the ground as she gave way for the streams of tears demanding escape. She needed to get it all out to be back for work.

When every drop of tears were shed, Gail stood up, went to the nearest disposal area and discarded the phone making sure nothing is left to be recovered, turned towards the assignment motel, and walked while building again all the walls essential to keep her going.

_THAT'S IT. BACK TO WORK_


End file.
